


Moving Along

by thornfield_girl



Series: Friends With the Enemy [3]
Category: Justified
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan has no idea what Tim has planned for the evening. He's just glad he doesn't have to plan it, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tim looks really nice today," Rachel said, smiling expectantly. 

"Does he?" Raylan asked, knowing full well that he did, and why, but not particularly wanting to discuss it with her. It’s Friday, and he’s supposed to go out immediately after work. 

"He's wearing a tie," she said. "He never wears a tie."

"Maybe he's decided to start comporting himself like a professional," Raylan replied. They were ten minutes into an hour and a half drive, and he didn't feel like spending it discussing his plans with Tim. 

"Uh huh. He smells nice, too. _Very_... professional."

"I didn't notice. I'd suggest you ask him out, but I think he's seeing someone. Never hurts to try though, that's my motto."

"Come on, Raylan," she wheedled, "what's the deal? Are you going to dinner somewhere good?" 

Raylan just smiled vaguely and kept driving. The fact was, Raylan didn't actually know where they were going, only that Tim had told him to be ready right after work. He so rarely took charge in that way, that Raylan hadn't wanted to ask questions. 

One of the things Raylan had always liked about dating men, on the infrequent occasions that he had, was that he wasn't expected to always be the one responsible for that kind of thing, but Tim so often seemed to default to an annoyingly gendered dynamic. _Now I'm thinking like a queer studies class, what the fuck._

Tim had smelled good that morning, he couldn't deny it. They hadn't spent the previous night together, and when he walked past Tim's desk he caught a whiff of something like clean laundry, cut grass and lemon. He was wearing a black shirt and a skinny grey tie, and Raylan had briefly considered dragging him into an empty courtroom. 

Then there was news of an escape from the women's prison near Louisville, which when he first heard it, Raylan had fully expected to be about Ava. But no, just some woman who was in for knifing her husband when she caught him cheating. She had family in Denton, so they were going to start there. 

They spent a long day chasing leads, and finally tracked her down at the home of a high school friend, pulling her out through the messy living room, past a toddler in diapers and amid the blaring of Dora the Explorer on the ancient television. Sometimes their job can be depressing in ways you aren't expecting, but this was just run of the mill squalor. 

They deposited the woman, who seemed utterly resigned to her fate and without regrets about any of it, back at the prison, and arrived back in Lexington at a little past five. 

"Hope this doesn't screw up your date night," Rachel said. "There's still a lot of paperwork to get through." Raylan just looked at her, and she laughed. "Yeah, okay. I'll take care of it. But you owe me."

"You're the best, Rachel," he said, grinning as she rolled her eyes. 

Raylan felt grimy, he'd been sweating and was covered in a fine film of dust, not to mention being inside that house. He needed a change of clothes and a shower, but Tim would be waiting impatiently in the office - Raylan had texted him about twenty minutes before to let him know when they'd be back. 

He made do with splashing water on his face at the bathroom sink and combing his hair, which he'd finally gotten cut after months of mockery by everyone, Tim included. He straightened his tie and stepped back to check himself out. _I'll do,_ he thought, though he knew he didn't smell nearly as nice as Tim, and there wasn't much he could do about that. 

Tim was waiting in the hallway for him when he came out of the office. They’d been trying to be as discreet about things as they could be, after Art called them on their (failed) deception and warned them sternly what would happen if their relationship became the gossip of the courthouse. Rachel knew, and Raylan was pretty sure that a few other people in their office had at least considered the possibility, but so far no one was talking. 

Raylan didn’t mind keeping it quiet. Not because he was embarrassed, but because it was hotter that way. It wasn’t like he fetishized the closet, but secrets could be a lot of fun, especially when he found a few minutes during a slow day to pull Tim into a hiding place, kiss him, and whisper promises about what he was going to do to him later on. 

Raylan winked at him and they walked out of the courthouse together, hands in their pockets, making small talk in the crowded elevator on the way down. Raylan had to fight down a hard-on thinking about how he was standing inches from a guy who'd had his dick inside of him, and _no one knew._

When they were alone, walking through the parking garage to Tim's car, Raylan finally asked, "Are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

Tim smiled nervously at him and said, "Soon."

They climbed into the car and Raylan looked at him a long minute. "You look real good today, Timmy."

"Thanks. You look like you always do, but I guess that's pretty good anyway." 

Raylan smiled and leaned in to give him a soft, lingering kiss. "Hardly seen you in two days. Gonna be tough getting through dinner." 

Tim let out a breathless laugh, says nothing, and turned to face forward, starting the car and pulling out of the garage.

He drove in a different direction than Raylan would have expected, if they were going somewhere special, eventually turning down a quiet, tree-lined, residential block. Raylan could only think he must have heard of some trendy new place in a weird location. 

Tim parallel parked between an SUV with carseats in the back, and a vintage Harley motorcycle. 

"Is this one of them unlicensed restaurants that constantly changes locations?" Raylan asked, frowning.

"No," Tim said, pulling the keys from the ignition and getting out. He walked around to the sidewalk and stood next to the passenger door. "Listen, Raylan, this isn't a restaurant. It's... well..." 

He took a deep breath and let it out, like he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. "My lease is up next month. And you know how I feel about my building, and the apartment's not that great, it's pretty dull, and kind of small. And I found this house for rent, it's got three bedrooms, and a screened in back deck, totally reno'd kitchen and a master bathroom, shitloads of closet space, and its just really nice. But I can't afford it on my own. And we already spend like five nights out of seven at one or the other of our places. And, um. So, yeah. I wanted to show you."

Raylan couldn't find words for thirty seconds or so, and then he cleared his throat and said, "You want to move in together."

"I- uh- yeah. I want you to look at the place, anyway. See what you think. Will you? Just look?"

Raylan scowled at him. "Does this mean you ain't taking me to dinner?"

Tim grinned and shook his head. "I still am. Did you really think we were gonna eat at 5:30, grandpa? Reservations are for 7."

"Okay, let's go look. But don't take that to mean I'm seriously considering this."

They walked about half a block down, Tim double-checking the house number on his phone. He turned up the walk of a townhouse, and when they reached the door, he picked up the Realtor's box on the doorknob and keyed in a code. 

He glanced up at Raylan and said, "When I told the agent I was a Federal Marshal, she let me have the code so I could come by on my own."

"That's all you had to do?" Raylan asked dubiously.

Tim shrugged. "I might've flirted a little. I learned it by watching you, okay?"

Raylan snorted, and Tim opened the door. There was a little vestibule with a coat rack, just inside the door, then another door that opened into a wide hallway. Off the hallway was an office that had apparently been converted from a front parlor, and further on it led to a long living room. 

The floors were stained dark, polished and gleaming, and everything looked in great shape even though some of it was clearly antique. They walked through to the kitchen, which was huge, with granite worktops and brand new fixtures. 

There was a back door off the kitchen, which led to the screened in porch Tim had mentioned, and beyond that a small, fenced yard ringed with azalea bushes. 

There was a wicker couch on the porch, and Raylan sat down heavily. Tim sat next to him, looking apprehensive.

"Listen, Tim. It's really nice. I just don't know if it's time for that, yet. It's only been..." He tried to remember when they'd started this thing up. Now that he's thinking about it, it seems like it's been sort of a long time.

"A year," Tim said quietly. "Almost, anyway."

Raylan nods distractedly, looking out into the yard. "You know Art wouldn't be okay with that. If we have the same address, he loses his plausible deniability."

"We could be bachelor roommates," Tim said, smirking. "Like Felix and Oscar, only sexy."

"Tim- "

"I'm kidding, Raylan," Tim cut in. "I know he wouldn't let us partner anymore. But he splits us up whenever he can anyway, like today. And I don't know... I kind of liked missing you today, and getting to see you when you got back. It wouldn't be so bad."

Raylan frowned at him. He'd been completely caught off guard by this. His first reaction had been a brief but strong impulse to run the other way, to just shut this shit down immediately and say there was no way he'd even think of it. But that feeling had vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and he was left with a sort of curiosity. The idea that his life could end up being something so different from what he'd expected or thought he'd wanted was an interesting one. 

The house was really nice, and the rent listed on the stat sheet he'd grabbed from the counter was pretty reasonable split between two people. It was closer to work than his current place.

And then there was Tim himself, of course, who Raylan had developed a great deal of affection for over the past... year, Jesus, had it really been that long? 

"Raylan," Tim said, a crease appearing between his worried eyes, "if you don't want to do this, I'll be disappointed, but not mad and not hurt. Okay? I don't want anything to change."

Raylan blinked at him a few times, then said, "Can I see the upstairs?"

Tim's expression opened up a little then, but remained somewhat guarded. "Yeah," he said, "Wait 'til you see the master bathroom."

They walked up the stairs off the living room and turned left toward the large room at the front of the house. It had a huge triple window with a window seat, facing the street. There was a large walk-in closet and a beautiful bathroom attached. 

They headed down the hallway to see the other two rooms, and at the doorway of the first one they passed, Tim said, "This one could be your daughter's room." Raylan looked at him sharply, not quite understanding what he meant, and Tim added, "For when she's old enough to stay over on weekends, or however you and Winona get that worked out."

Somehow, that hadn't even occurred to Raylan, that he'd need some sort of decent place for his child to stay in. An apartment over a bar wasn't going to cut it, that was for goddamn sure. But Tim had thought of it. Tim had given more thought to what Raylan might need, than Raylan himself had. 

He walked over to the doorway, which Tim was leaning in, and glanced in. It was a nice size. He put his hands on Tim's arms and said softly, "What about the third bedroom? What would you want to put in there?"

Tim smiled, and started backing up slowly. "I was thinking," he said, "a weight bench, maybe a treadmill." Raylan kissed him as he walked him backwards to the end of the hallway, then into the bright little room which was currently a small bedroom, probably a guest bedroom, judging from the lack of personality. 

There was a small single bed with a blue toile bedspread on it. Raylan backed Tim over to it and kept pushing forward until he sat down, then climbed on top of him and laid him back. 

"What are you doing, Raylan?" Tim asked, smiling up at him. 

"I think you know what I'm doing, Timothy," Raylan said. 

"Ugh, Raylan, come on, man. Don't call me that."

Raylan chuckled. "Sorry," he said, laying a kiss on him and reaching down to open his pants. 

"We can't.. oh, Raylan, god... we can't get come on the bedspread."

"Don't worry, darlin', I won't spill a drop," Raylan said, bending to the task. 

He was as good as his word, but Tim made him stand up to get his, with Tim sliding to his knees to take him in. When he was finished, Raylan pulled him to his feet and have him a good, long kiss. 

"Now we can relax at dinner," he said, smiling. 

"Maybe you can," Tim said. "I have to worry that I freaked you out and you're gonna break up with me." He's smirking like it's a joke, which it quite clearly is not.

Raylan looked at him, really looked at him for a moment. Tim always seemed to think that Raylan had half a foot out the door, as if he were always seconds away from realizing Tim wasn't what he wanted, and falling dick first into some woman. 

And yet, he'd still done this, taken this chance, which must have been hard to do. It was a brave move. And it made sense in a lot of ways. 

"Tim," Raylan said, still looking straight at him, "if I break up with you, it's gonna make living together really fuckin' awkward."

"Really? You want to?" He looked totally surprised, and Raylan had to wonder how Tim could have brought himself to even ask if he'd been so certain he'd say no. 

"I do, actually. I think it'll be... good. Of course, I'll have tell Winona about you." Raylan winced at the thought. "I never even mentioned I was seeing anyone, much less..."

"A guy," Tim said, snorting.

"A coworker," Raylan said, winking. "It'll be okay. She might possibly get the vapors and need to lie down, but she can't be too shocked after the time she surprised me with a visit two months after I moved to Miami."

Tim's eyebrows shot up. "You never told me about that."

Raylan laughed, then paused as he remembered that occasion, and laughed a little harder. "Oh, man. I guess she was still not sure she wanted to go through with the divorce. Maybe she wasn't sure of Gary, which would be an indication of some good sense on her part. Anyway, she knocks on my door one night while I'm in the shower, and this boy I'd seen a few times, he's in the living room waiting for me and he goes ahead and answers it."

"Oh, shit."

Raylan shrugged. "It wasn't like here. I was more or less out in Miami. There wasn't really anyone who should have been coming to my door that would've been a problem. So, he's heading back to tell me she's there, and I walk out in a towel."

Tim started laughing, and Raylan says, "It's funny now, but she was pissed."

"So let me guess," Tim said, "you sent the boy home and she stayed over and you fucked her."

"The boy went home, she stayed over and I didn't fuck her. We got drunk and I told her a bunch of shit I probably should have told her a long time before. Then the next day the boy told me he didn't want to see me anymore because my shit was too complicated."

Tim made a sympathetic face and said, "He thought _that_ was complicated?"

"Yeah," Raylan said, "that's kind of what I'm trying to say, Tim. Far as I'm concerned, I got a real good thing in you, but I gotta wonder what kinda bargain I am. You always act like... like I'm doing you some kind of favor, but that's stupid. I'm a pain in the ass and you know it." He smirked and added, "Figuratively speaking, of course." 

Tim groaned, then said, "I told you a long time ago, I don't put up with shit unless its worth it to me. And I also told you... " He pauses to take a breath here, then continues, "I've been falling in love with you since the beginning. I'm in so deep now, I can't see my way out. I don't know if you're ever going to feel anything like that for me, but I'm okay with that, I really am."

Raylan frowned deeply at him. "What are you talking about?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Tim down by the elbow, flush against his side. "You think I don't love you?"

"You- But-" Tim was sputtering a little, maybe thinking of all the other times the poor boy had been blindsided by Raylan over the course of their relationship. "You have never once said any such thing to me," he said. 

Raylan opened his mouth to answer, closed it, opened it again, then smiled and shook his head. "Timmy, I tell you all the time. Just because I haven't used that word, don't mean that ain't what it is. But I'm sorry, I truly am. If I'd known you were worried about it I would have said. I just... really don't like the word. It starts to feel like it don't mean anything so quickly. I'd rather tell you how much I like it when I wake up with you, or when you're already on a run when I get up and you've picked my clothes up off the floor."

"Which, by the way, is gonna get old if we're living together," Tim interjected.

"Or," Raylan continued as if he hadn't spoken, "how fucking gorgeous you look right now, with your slick shirt and tie and your hair all messy from my fingers."

Tim's eyes drifted shut and he leaned into Raylan. "Oh," he said. "Okay."

"Hey Tim?"

"Yeah?" Tim replies, looking up at him.

"Did that kill enough time we can head to dinner? Since I was under the impression we were eating so goddamn early, I didn't really have a decent lunch."

Tim snaked an arm around him and kissed him on the side of his head. "Maybe they'll take us early. Let's go see."

"Maybe you can flirt our way into a table," Raylan said.

"No way. The manager's a lady, so I'll defer to the expert."

They walked downstairs and back through the living room. When Tim has locked the door and put the key back in the lockbox, Raylan put his hands on his shoulders and looked at him. 

"Listen up, now," he said sternly, "Don't expect this kind of shit from me, ever. But right now, this one time, I want to tell you that I am very happy you did this. You showed me something, kid. I'm impressed."

"I don't want to hedge anymore, Raylan. And I'm sick of having to hide at the office. I want to kiss you in the fucking hallway, if the mood strikes."

Raylan huffed a laugh and said, "You mean the hallway outside the zoning office, so Jason can see?"

Tim grinned. "It's possible the mood might strike there, sure. Don't return my goddamn text, bitch, I'll show you."

Raylan cracked up and started walking towards the car. "I like that too, by the way," he said.

"What? That I want to use you to make some asshole burn with jealousy? Or my sassy gay repartee?"

"Both," Raylan replied. "I like the shit out of both of those things."

"Huh," Tim said, "I'll keep that in mind." 

At the car, Tim reached around Raylan to open the door for him. Raylan just grinned as he slid onto the seat. He'd call Winona tomorrow, maybe, and he and Tim could go talk to Art together on Monday. As far as everyone else went, Raylan really didn't give two shits. Maybe they could just let Rachel spread the news - she'd be so relieved. Or maybe he could just give Tim a big, sloppy kiss in the middle of the office and get it over with. As long as he didn't have to have a hundred different conversations about it, he didn't really care.

"You okay, man?" Tim asked, after he'd been quiet for a few minutes. 

"Oh, yeah." Raylan smiled. "Just thinking about things. Like whether we should come out to the office via a leaked sex tape, or if we should send cupcakes and a note to everyone."

"I was thinking we should just let Rachel do it," Tim said. 

Raylan grinned the whole way to the restaurant.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raylan takes a step forward.

Raylan didn't call Winona the next day, or during the next two weeks. He went over to spend time with his baby girl, chatted with Winona about inconsequential things, and took his daughter out for a ride in her stroller. 

She was so tiny, so perfect, and he thought she had very intelligent eyes. Looking at her, he felt like she could become anything, the possibilities were endless, and hopefully she'd end up with more sense than either of her parents. 

She was sleeping when he dropped her off, and it would have been a good time to tell Winona what was going on, but he chickened out. It wasn't only that he felt weird about telling her who he was seeing, but that he hadn't mentioned it at all before this. Now he was moving in with Tim, and he knew how sudden it would seem to her. 

Raylan's lease was month to month, and he'd already let his landlord know he wouldn't be renewing. Tim had signed the papers with the rental agency the week before, and would be moving in as soon as the previous tenants finished vacating. 

Tim was at Raylan's apartment when he got back from Winona's. They were just going to eat at the bar and watch a movie after.

They had barely said hello when Tim asked, "You really haven't done any packing? You're supposed to move in two weeks."

"It ain't like I got a ton of stuff here," Raylan replied, already on the defensive, "I can get it done in a day."

Tim rolled his eyes. "So how did it go with Winona? She take it okay?"

Raylan avoided his eyes and went into the kitchen to get a beer. He came back out to find Tim looking extremely perturbed.

"You haven't told her yet," he accused.

Raylan sat on the couch next to him and drank his beer in silence. He knew Tim had a right to be pissed, but he didn't care for being nagged. It reminded him precisely of being married, and he'd already been reminded of that quite enough that day.

"If you're backing out of this, tell me now," Tim said. "I can still get half the security deposit back."

"Jesus Christ, Tim," Raylan said wearily. "I ain't backing out, just give me a goddamn minute, okay?"

Tim sighed, and got up to get a beer for himself. He stayed in the kitchen until Raylan finally heaved himself up from the couch and came in to find him staring out the window. He walked up beside him and put a hand on his back. 

"You're thinking I'm scared of this move, that ain't wrong. I'm afraid to tell Winona, and I can't even say why, exactly, but I'll get over that. It's just nerves. But what I'm really afraid of is that it won't work. I will disappoint you, that's not even a fear as much as it is a fact. And I'll start resenting you because you remind me of what a goddamn disappointment I am."

Tim let out a sigh of frustration, but his face expressed some strange combination of pity and amusement. "Raylan, it doesn't escape my notice that this is coming from you right after you went to see your ex-wife. I get it, your marriage was fucked up, and I don't doubt you had a major hand in it getting that way. But don't assume that's how it has to go with us."

"I haven't changed," Raylan said stubbornly.

Tim set his beer on the counter and turned to face him. He reached out for Raylan, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. The contact felt nice, and it felt easy as usual, but all that did was make Raylan feel the inevitable loss of it more keenly. He kissed Tim anyway, trying to chase it away.

"Raylan, I would like it a lot if you would just call her right now. I'll leave the apartment and give you privacy if you want, I'll go downstairs and order you a chicken basket, but you need to get this over with."

Raylan leaned his head forward until it rested on Tim's shoulder. "Alright," he said, "but stay here. Privacy ain't what I need for this."

Raylan pulled a glass from the cupboard and poured a double, then sat down at the kitchen table. He set his phone down in front of him and took a long sip of his drink. Meeting Tim's eyes, he punched up the contact and hit "call."

It rang a few times before he heard a loud bang and a muffled curse, then Winona's voice, full of sleep. He'd woken her from a nap. Raylan grimaced and said, "Hey, Winona. I'm sorry, it sounds like I woke you." Tim winces in sympathy, but also looks a great deal like he's trying not to laugh.

"'S'okay... what do you want?" Winona says.

"Uh... well, I need to talk to you about something, it's no big- I mean, it is kind of a big deal, I guess, but it ain't anything bad."

Tim is looking at him like he's hopeless, and still quite clearly about to bust, so Raylan gives him the finger. 

Winona is saying, "Okay..." in a highly skeptical voice.

"I don't know why I didn't mention this a long time ago, I should have, but I wasn't sure for a long time how it was gonna go, so I didn't... but, I've been seeing someone."

"Well, that's nice, Raylan. I'm happy for you, but what's that got to do with-" 

"It's been almost a year," Raylan cuts in, "and we're getting a place together. So I'll need to give you a new address. And, uh, it's a house, we're renting, so there's a room for the baby, when she's not nursing anymore and she can stay over."

Winona is silent for what feels like forever, and Tim is staring at him, and he knows he still hasn't told her everything. He lets himself start to feel indignant, like it shouldn't matter if he's with a guy instead of a girl, and why should she assume, and he shouldn't even need to specify because who cared, really. But of course all that was bullshit serving his own fear of telling her.

Finally, she said, "A year, Raylan? You've been dating someone for a damn year, and haven't thought to mention it. What the hell? Is there something wrong with her? Is she a felon? Is she... oh. Wait. Is she a _she?_ "

"Uh, well... no," Raylan says, scrunching his eyes shut against the sudden, stomach-dropping adrenaline burst.

More silence over the line from Winona, and after what must have been close to a full minute this time, she says, "At least tell me it's not Boyd Crowder."

Raylan laughs sharply at that, and Tim looks at him with some concern. "No, honey," he says, "Don't worry about that. It's Tim. You know, from work, Tim Gutterson."

"Oh," she says, and by now the sleep is gone from her voice. "Well that's... nice, Raylan. It's a little... but, okay, congratulations, I guess. On your new place. Maybe I can come by and see it... sometime."

"Of course you can," Raylan says, rubbing aggressively at his forehead, where a headache is gathering. He really wants to finish this conversation. "We'll have you over for dinner after we get settled, if that's... Would that be okay?" He's asking her, but he glances helplessly at Tim, who smiles and pats him on the forearm.

"Sure," Winona says. "I should get going, Raylan."

"Yep, me too. Alright, then, bye."

"Bye," she says, and hangs up.

Raylan clicked off his phone and let his head drop into his arms. Tim reached over and scratched the back of his head and said, "Thank you, Raylan."

Raylan picked up his head and squinted at Tim. "No need. Had to be done. Let's go get that chicken basket now. And several drinks."

"Sounds good," Tim said, standing up. "What did she ask you that made you laugh?"

Raylan smiled crookedly at him and said, "She wanted to make sure it wasn't someone... unsuitable."

Tim looked at him for a few seconds, then laughed. "I guess you told her about him when she surprised you that time?"

"Yeah," Raylan said, "I told her about Boyd, but she didn't know who he'd turned out to be. Only that he was a boy I loved a long time ago. Hell, I didn't know either, then."

"She must have been weirded out by all that shit that happened with him."

Raylan was quiet as they walked down the stairs, didn't answer again until they'd taken a table and he'd motioned to the girl working the bar. 

He answered then, saying, "She was more than weirded out. She was... well, she worried about it a lot."

Tim raised his brows at him. "She thought something might happen between you?"

Raylan shrugged. "No, I don't think she really believed that might happen. She just... could see what it was doing to me, and she so badly wanted me to get away from it. And I think maybe she felt like she was always competing with my past." Raylan cocked an eyebrow at Tim. "You know, that's probably why I fell for you. You weren't scared of any of that shit."

Tim gave a little half-laugh and said, "Are you kidding? It terrified me. But it also made my dick hard."

"Well, that settled that, I guess." Raylan's smiling at him, thinking about how that was with them in the beginning. 

He wondered if Tim ever missed that. Raylan had cut it off entirely after Boyd had shown up and insinuated himself into their deal. They'd both liked it and kind of hated it in equal measure, but it had put an end to any playfulness that had been a part of it before.

The girl came by and they ordered - Raylan did indeed get the chicken basket, and Tim got a French dip; they both ordered beers - and when she was gone, Tim said, "You've surprised me so many times, Raylan."

Raylan sighed and replied, "That's because you have too many preconceptions. You should watch that, you're too old for it. You always seemed to think, maybe because I like women too, I couldn't possibly like you enough to stick around. And yet here we are, a year later. You saw me in such a way that you couldn't ever imagine me giving anything up to you, in any way. I wasn't being surprising, man. You just had the wrong idea."

Tim nods solemnly. "I know I did. It was completely wrong. I'm sorry about that. I didn't give you any credit. I liked you so much, but I was always trying to protect myself."

They stayed long enough at the bar, and had enough drinks, that by the time they got back upstairs they were too tired and drunk to think of putting a movie on. In fact, Raylan couldn't think of much else besides getting Tim naked and getting inside of him. 

They were laughing as they came up the stairs, bumping into each other slightly. While Raylan was unlocking the door, Tim was busy sticking his tongue in his ear and whispering about what a hot piece of ass he was. That made Raylan laugh even harder, and also made him want to just throw Tim down in the goddamn hallway. 

Finally, after fumbling for some time with the key, Raylan managed to get the door open. They tumbled into the living room, and Raylan, rather roughly, shoved Tim onto the sofa, then climbed on top of him. He felt aggressive, almost feral, and Tim was responding more fiercely than he had in awhile, grappling with Raylan's belt and nipping at his lips as they kissed. 

They fucked almost like they were pissed off, but their smiles made that a lie. When Raylan came, he had one hand on Tim's cock and the other clamped down enough hard on his arm to leave bruises. He stayed in long enough for Tim to get off, all stuttering curses and trembling muscles.

Tim barely managed to clean himself up before stumbling to bed. Raylan was already passed out when he got there. 

Tim's phone rang very early in the morning, waking both of them. It was still dark out, and he groaned as he looked at the readout.

"Art," he mumbled, then answered. "Yeah? Uh huh... okay. Really?" He sighed, listened for a bit, and Raylan could hear the sharp tones of his boss's voice, though not the words. "Alright... yeah... sure thing. Bye."

"You gotta go in?" It was Sunday, and Tim was on call. "What's up?"

"Hostage situation, apparently." Tim was already up and grabbing his overnight bag from the dresser. "No time for a shower. Glad I washed your come offa me last night." 

"Think I should tag along?" Raylan already knew the answer, but he didn't like being left out, and he hadn't gotten used to the idea of not being there to get Tim's back.

"Art would kill both of us, you know that," he said. "He'd make me transfer."

"Why do you assume it would be you? He'd probably love to get rid of me at this point."

Tim shrugged. "Either way, it would fuck everything up, right? Don't even think about it."

Raylan scowled, but nodded. "Call when you get a chance." He sat up on the edge of the bed when Tim sat down to tie his boots. "I can't say I'm liking this set up much at the moment."

Tim finished up with his laces, then turned and kissed him, putting a hand to his face and stroking his cheek. Raylan wrapped an arm around him, holding him firmly and breathing him in for a moment. 

"I gotta go," Tim said, pulling back just a little. "I'll let you know as soon as it's over. Then I'll come over and help you pack. Pick up some boxes, asshole." 

He got up to go, and he was halfway out the door when Raylan sing-songed, "Love yooouuu," at him, then laughed as Tim grumbled, "Don't start."

Raylan showered and made himself some coffee. He didn't know what to do with himself. He called the office to see if he could find anything out about it, but no one would tell him anything. Apparently they were under strict orders from Art not to give him any information. 

He figured he might as well go get some boxes, which ate up about twenty minutes. He was antsy as hell and there wasn't a thing he could do. He thought he wanted to be around people, but couldn't think who he could possibly call, until he thought of Winona. Maybe she'd want him to come over and take the baby out while she shopped or something. 

It was just after 9 by that time, so he called her. He did feel a little nervous about talking to her so soon after the big reveal, but maybe it was better to just power through the awkwardness. It wasn't like he could avoid her for long anyway.

"What now, Raylan?" she asked in lieu of "hello." She sounded distracted and grumpy.

"Well, hey to you too, Winona," Raylan said mildly. 

"I've been up since four, my nipples are like hamburger, and the baby _still_ won't settle. Forgive me for not being more sensitive to your fragile little feelings, Raylan. Why did you call?"

"Uh... I wanted to see if you wanted me to take her for awhile today. I got nothing to do today, so- "

"Yes," she cuts in quickly. "Get over here now."

She handed his daughter to him at the door, dressed in a little one-piece outfit, wrapped in a blanket, red-faced and squalling. She pushed the stroller through the door, thrust a diaper bag at him - pink with a white floral pattern - and said, "There's a bottle of breastmilk in there. Don't come back for three hours." She waved a hand, turned around and closed the door on him. 

No way was he going to walk her for three hours, so he bundled into the recently-installed carseats in the back of his car. He drove aimlessly, trying his best to tune out her wails. After fifteen minutes or so, they tapered off, and then stopped altogether. At a stoplight, he craned his neck back and saw that she was out cold. 

He kept driving, not wanting to take the chance of stopping and having her start screaming again. He stopped at a fast food place for a breakfast sandwich, and by the time he'd paid she was already squirming like she wanted to wake up. 

At one point, he passed a road block, and he could see a bunch of cop cars down the street. There was an ambulance there as well. His stomach clenched, and he checked his phone just in case he'd missed a text or a call. Nothing.

He passed it by, heading back in the direction of Winona's place. It was pretty close to the three hour mark, only about fifteen minutes shy, so he risked her wrath, carried the still-sleeping bundle up to the front door and knocked.

Winona looked much better than before when she answered the door. Her eyes were still tired, but her hair was clean and brushed, and she had on a nice outfit. She held the door aside and Raylan came in. He laid the baby down in the bassinet in the living room, then turned to Winona.

"I'm sorry you had a rough night," he said.

"Oh," she made a dismissive motion, and continued, "I'm sorry about before. Thanks for taking her."

Raylan shrugged. "I already feel guilty all the time, honey. Little extra bitchiness just makes me feel like I'm getting some of what I deserve."

She smiled at him, tilted her head, and said, "So how come you're all alone on a Sunday? Your boyfriend have other plans?"

He smiled wryly at her and said, "He got called in. Hostage thing. Before we decided to get a place together, we were partnered up at work, and I would've been there too. It's taking a bit of getting used to, to be honest."

She's giving him some kind of look he can't interpret, and not saying anything. He can't tell if she's pissed for some reason, or about to cry, or what, but whatever it is, it doesn't look good.

"What?" he asked.

"You're worried about him?" she asked, speaking a bit slowly.

Raylan shrugged. "I guess so... I mean, he's perfectly capable of doing his job, there's no reason I should be concerned. And there's no reason to think that my being there would make him any safer. Still... I feel helpless. I hate just waiting to hear- " He snapped his mouth shut and looked at her guiltily, as he heard her words coming out of his own damn mouth.

She smiled then, as bitter a smile as he'd ever seen. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "God... I don't even know what to say."

"I should probably feel satisfied that you finally fucking get it, but it actually feels like I just climbed a goddamn mountain to get this one beautiful piece of fruit, and I took a bite out of it and its just all rotted inside. It's no good to me anymore."

"Winona-"

"No, Raylan," she says, shaking her head, "I'm sorry you're worried. I'm sure Tim will be just fine."

He didn't know what to say, but he opened his mouth to speak anyway. He was thankfully interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he found a text from Tim that reads _All fine here. Paperwork. Your place in an hour. Love you too. ;)_

"Judging from the sappy look on your face, I take it everything's fine?" Winona said.

Raylan just looked at her. There was really nothing to say, and he knew it. He got up, walked over and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Hey, you want me to run to the store for you or something?"

"No," she said, patting his arm. "Thanks, though." She got up to walk him to the door.

"Hope your nipples recover," he said, "I have fond memories."

"Ugh," she said, shuddering, "you wouldn't even recognize the poor dears."

"I bet they're still beautiful. Just like you."

Winona's face closed down, and she said, "Don't do that. You're going home to someone else, so don't pretend you still want me."

"But I do," he said. "If I could have you and him, I'd take it in a second. But you already made it clear you ain't interested, so don't worry about it."

"And I suppose he'd be fine with that," she said. 

Raylan sighed. "No, I don't imagine he would be. And I know you wouldn't. Look, I don't expect people to cater to my very specific needs. People don't get all of what they want all of the time. I know that. Stop acting like I ever expected that from you." He's getting pissed now, because this is starting to feel suspiciously like one of their usual arguments from their last go 'round.

"It's not that easy, Raylan. Knowing you wanted something I couldn't give you - or that, okay, I didn't want to give you - made me feel guilty all the time."

Raylan shook his head. "I didn't. That's your own bullshit you heaped on me. I was fine being just with you. Just like I'm fine being just with him, but I gotta say, I feel like I have a better chance asking him for some kind of accommodation if it comes to that." 

"Well, how nice for you," she said, glaring at him. "How very fucking modern of him." 

Raylan sighed and opened the door. "I'll call you," he said. "Or you can call me, if you feel like it. Or if you need a break from the baby. Or whatever," he says, his voice hollow and weary. 

He walked away, thinking _this will never stop_ and _I can only make people crazy_. He thought that all the way to his apartment, and when Tim wasn't there, he got back in his car and drove to the courthouse. 

Enough was fucking enough. He needed to see Tim, and he needed to be told that he wasn't afraid of what Raylan needed or might ask of him. 

No- fuck that. He wasn't going to ask for that. That was bullshit. He just wanted to see Tim, and try not to default to his usual assholery like he did whenever he felt out of his emotional depth.

He was a mess by the time he got there. He walked into the office to find Tim going over something with Rachel. They both looked up as he came in, and Rachel smiled at him like she'd expected to see him there, and Tim looked taken aback. 

Raylan strode over to his desk. Rachel stood back, and Raylan walked up into his space. He didn't touch him, but he leaned in close and said, "I'm so glad you're okay," just loud enough for him to hear. "Can you please hurry up and finish so I can take you home?"

"Jesus, Raylan," Tim said, obviously uncomfortable with that sort of affection at work. 

"I do love you," he said, still very quietly, then turned around to glare at Rachel, who was hanging a little closer than etiquette dictated. "I'm sorry I made a joke of it this morning. I wish we were already in our new place, but until we are I want you at mine."

Tim smiled up at him and said, "What did you do today?" 

"Never mind," he said, "I'll tell you later. All I want is for you to come home. We got _Argo_ on the DVD, and we can order pizza." He leaned in even closer and added, "And I'll suck your dick."

"Well shit," Tim murmured, "can't beat that deal."

"Damn right you can't, son," Raylan said, walking away from the desk and allowing Rachel to move back in. "I'll wait in the hallway."

Maybe Rachel took pity on him, but one way or another, Tim came out in about five minutes. Raylan stood up quickly and they walked out together in their usual style, hands in pockets and not really speaking. 

In the lobby, Tim stops him. "What was that all about?" he asked. 

Raylan sat down on a bench, and waited until Tim sat next to him. Then he said, "I was worried about you today. Literally afraid that you would get killed because i wasn't there to get your back. I was freaking out a little."

"Raylan, I'm a grown man and a war veteran, and-"

"Shit, Tim, I know that," he said. "It ain't about you at all, it's all me. Don't think I don't know." He pauses for a moment, then continues. "I went to see Winona and the baby. I just... I'll talk about it later if you want, but I just realized today that I would be fucked up if you died. Or if you wised up and left me just like she did. You gotta be fucking patient with me, because I really do not want to lose-"

"Raylan!" Tim said urgently, "Hush, yes, okay, you're not gonna lose me, we're good. Whatever, don't worry, honestly. But look - there's Jason."

Raylan glanced around the lobby and saw him getting off the elevator, Jason-from-zoning, Tim's nemesis, the dumbass who'd hooked up with Tim one night and avoided him ever since. Why anyone wouldn't want to see Tim again, he couldn't imagine; he was fantastic in bed, cute and funny. Jason must be an idiot, albeit a very good-looking one.

Raylan put his arm around Tim and leaned in very close. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Should I kiss you?"

"Let's just go," Tim said, "this is stupid. I don't give a shit about him."

"Alright," Raylan said, "let's go." They stood up, and Raylan settled his hand on the small of Tim's back. He kept it there as they walked through the courthouse lobby and out the front door. "Suck on that, Jason from zoning," Raylan said, grinning like a crazy person. 

Tim had been holding himself stiffly the whole way out. Neither of them felt particularly comfortable with anything as public as what they'd just done, but Raylan wasn't about to admit it, and Tim didn't either. He just laughed at Raylan and leaned into him as they found the car.


End file.
